Moments
by The Silent Prince
Summary: Nothing in Bella's life came as a surprise to her, everything was planned or decided well everything but Edward Cullen. Will she let this annoying new exchange student into her life and allow him to change her life forever. Follow this couple through this whirlwind romance that nither of them expected. BellaXEdward/ AH/ OC/ OOC
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Everyone has a story. Some are famous, some are told before bed, some are told everyday, and some are hardly even told at all. It's those tales that really change someone's life. It's those kind of stories that make people believe in magic or a greater Being, Someone watching and controlling a sequence of events, moments that seem to just tie together. I was living mine, and at the moment I didn't really see it. I guess you don't really see destiny it kind of just presents itself. I was scheduled to attend Law school at Columbia University in the fall, the family didn't want me to far from home, however as compensation my entire family was chipping in for my Euro-Trip fund. Most of my family was coming down for my graduation, it'd be the first time we'd all be together since I was eleven, when my mom died. Ever since then we hadn't really all been together. Ever since my mom died, it seemed like time just kind of got slower. My dad tried his hardest to keep things going normal but you could tell he missed my mom. He was like an empty person desperately trying to hide this extreme sadness that seems to consume his entire being. He lived his life as it came, I guess that made the transition easier on him. I, however, just lived my life by order and preparation. It became sort of a habit after my mom. All my life I prepped, planned, and accounted for everything I did, but what happened to me in my last year of college I honestly didn't see coming.

********


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**A/N Hey guys so this is a first fanfic for me and a friend of mine, however it's not our first story. Hope you like it enjoy!**

School was the one thing in my life that I felt I could control, the one thing that I knew my own potential. Being aware of these facts only intensified my confidence, and sometimes my laziness. Had I applied myself 100% of the time, I could've easily aced all of my classes. Once I got into college, my excuse turned into, 'I can just do this later and get a perfectly fine grade'. Most of my teachers throughout college pulled me aside at one time or another, to tell me I wasn't trying hard enough. I'd agree with them, and go home and try harder in that class for about a week. Maybe. My Film Theory teacher, Mr. Reynolds, loved randomly deciding that I was a terrible person that never tried doing anything in his class. He hated the fact that I could literally do nothing and have an A, not like it was hard, we basically watched movies, he'd lecture about it's great aspects, then we'd write a paper on it. His whole thing was he use to be some great director and producer way back when and I guess when movies were becoming new and young he was getting old and forgotten eventually he turned to teaching. Great story, but I honestly just didn't like him very much. Not only did he use this story as a parable to everything we did throughout the year, but also he only called me by my full name, Isabella or Miss Swan. "You know, Miss Swan, if you would try harder, you could achieve astonishing things, did I ever tell you about the time I worked with the great Bogart..." he'd go on to tell me another one of his great stories that would have more bragging then it did have lesson.

"Isabella!" Mr. Reynolds shouted at me one morning. I was sleeping in class again, but it wasn't my fault, I'd requested to be switched out to of this 6AM class.

I mustered up my energy to make my voice sound as awake as possible, "Yes, Mr. Reynolds?"

"What are some examples of Jeff's neighbors actions that mirror his and Lisa's relationship in Mr. Hitchcock's great film Rear Window?" his thick accent that no one knew quite where it came from, but yet still was equally annoying this early in the morning.

"Oh, it's," I stalled while I looked for my lecture notes, then I realized it was half-complete on the passenger seat of my car, can't do anything but guess "Thorwald and his wife are a reversal of Jeff and Lisa - Thorwald looks after his invalid wife just as Lisa looks after the invalid Jeff. Also, Thorwald's hatred of his nagging wife mirrors Jeff's arguments with Lisa," I heard a faint voice with an accent I hadn't had time to identify, but possibly British, from far behind me. It took me a second to realize it wasn't me who came up with that flawless answer.

"That is correct. Mr. Um, I'm sorry I can't seem to recall your name," Reynolds looked at his list and still couldn't conjure up any sort of name.

"It's fine I was just leaving" he said as he walked out nonchalantly as if he didn't just give an A+ answer and further impress our impossible professor. He walked out, and all I managed to see was a black bag that he was carrying. Then the bell rang, and I was released. I threw my binder in my bag, and slung the bag over my shoulder, still questioning who that was and how I did not know him. I mean Mr. Reynolds only has like 20 kids in his morning class, and I knew over half.

I walked out of his lecture hall, and into the main courtyard of my school, which was crowded with mostly freshmen and sophomores.

Out of nowhere, I hear a deep loud voice shout, "Bells!" and outside of family, there are few people that can call me that, but only one that matched that oh so recognizable voice. And he ran up behind me, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

Jacob Black. Star quarterback of our football team, had a nicely built body, not to much muscle, but enough to be totally attractive. He had dark brown hair, and eyes that were as black as the night. But I didn't meet that Jacob. And he didn't meet the Bella I was my senior year. We met when we were in sixth grade. I had dark brown hair, plain, and long; it was practically down to my butt. I wore it in a ponytail right at the base of my neck, everyday. A huge pair of glasses also took up my face. Jacob was a whole different kind of dork. His hair was too short, his clothes were too big for his scrawny little body, he had braces, and a very evident tan that seemed to never fade. But he still had those black eyes. He told me that I looked funny, and I told him he looked like an idiot. We were all each other had, that stereotypical friendship that happened purely because of the cutthroat judgmental middle-schoolers. I came to know he was a sensitive sweet guy; I loved him like a brother. And we acted like siblings. Puberty did us both well, I'd moved to contacts and I started doing my hair, and he'd replaced his braces with abs. We were friends because we were dorks, and we never really grew out of that label. But I trusted him with my life.

"What the hell, Jacob!" I slapped his back, as he was running down the hall carrying me, "Jacob, put me down now!"

"I'm sorry, please file your complaint with between business hours which are between 5-6 every other Thursday," He said in a mocked robotic voice, and then he started running faster.

"Jacob Eupherium Black, put me down! Now!" I was holding onto his mid-back so I wouldn't bounce up and down and look like I was humping his shoulder.

"Ha, you think my full name scares me. Here is your class, so I will let you go. I guess," He put me down and smirked at me.

"Not okay, Jacob, not okay," I was trying to be intimidating, but I was laughing. He laughed at me, turned and started to walk away. I yelled at him down the hall, "I'll get you for this!"

I walked into my English class, and my teacher, Mr. Banner, just rolled his eyes at me when I sat down. The bell rang, and he began a speech about poetry, various poets, and how important poetry was to literature, "Poetry, in my opinion, is the link between all generations, it holds us together. And while it is constantly developing, it still manages a similar meaning," I overheard a couple girls start quoting 'Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day' Psh, that's refined. For middle school, I thought.

"Bella, do you have a favorite poem?" Mr. Banner asked to stop the conversations that were starting.

"E.E. Cummings 'I Carry Your Heart',"

"Could you recite some of it for us?" His look was partially quizzical and interested, partially pleading me to keep these idiots quiet for a little longer.

"I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true) and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you"

"You're wrong. If it is truly your favorite, wouldn't you know that?" A British accent coming from the door had cut me off. He walked out into view, and I honestly wish he hadn't. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had dark bronze hair, that covered up his forehead, but mysteriously revealed his fluorescent green eyes; he had a medium/dark complexion, and a jaw line that had a remarkably chiseled look to it, even though he had to be 23 or 24; he also had a little bit of a stubble that gave him a chic scuffed-up look. This mystery man was wearing a pair of well fit jeans, a light blue button down shirt, tucked in with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he also had a dark blue tie loosely tied around his open collar. He carried that black messenger bag; if any other guy had been carrying it, their sexual orientation would've been questioned, but this guy, he looked like a Calvin Klein model, but better.

I suddenly realized that he was the one who'd interrupted me in Mr. Reynolds' class and on top of that, he had interrupted me in here too, and that I was pretty frustrated with that whole concept, but he wasn't getting away with interrupting me this time, "Who do you think you are walking in here like you own the place, and correcting me? What if I meant to say that verse first?"

"Well then my dear that would be extremely stupid of you. If you're going to recite that poem out of order, at least give the poet some credit by reciting the last verse, the one that can stand on its own," he stood there leaned up against the wall, and radiated cool confidence.

"Well I didn't want to, obviously. And that is just pure opinion," I could feel my cheeks getting warm and flushed, and I stood up and walked over towards him. Mr. Banner was also clearly getting overwhelmed with this poetry debate about to go down.

But I didn't get a chance to say anything, instead he stood to his full height, around six foot two and began reciting, "Here is the deepest secret nobody knows," he started the last verse, also my favorite line, and it flowed off his tongue flawlessly, "here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide, and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart, I carry your heart."

He paused just long enough for me to recite the last line, "I carry it in my heart," I said as I tried gaining back some confidence that I had lost as soon as he began the last verse. It was my best afterall, I wasn't about to have some English punk think he can come right in and teach me English. Wait, ugh nevermind. My heart was racing, and he was standing right in front of me. I was silently praying he wouldn't hear my heartbeat, because I could feel it rocking my whole body. The class, dumbfounded, started applauding. Even Mr. Banner couldn't quite grasp what had just occurred. I just stood there, lust coursing through my veins, practically paralyzed, my pride being the only thing keeping my feet on the ground, instead of my entire body.

When the class finally waned, Mr. Banner attempted to speak, "Um, okay then. So who exactly are you?"

He smiled and walked away from me, so he could talk to Mr. Banner straight on, "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. I'm a foreign exchange student from the United Kingdom," Okay. So, this was the name of the mysterious genius who liked to interrupt my classes. He talked in a way that seemed so confident, almost cocky, he sounded as if he was announcing his victory in a great war to the small town in which he came from and was defending. I suddenly remembered I was still standing at the front of the classroom, and I managed to stagger back to my seat. I just watched him. Every single way he moved was captivating. Instinct kicked in and I looked over at the seat to my right. It was empty.

"Well, Edward, welcome to the states, and specifically to New York. How about you go seat yourself over there," Mr. Banner pointed at me, "next to Bella. It seems we will be expecting more great literary debates from the two of you. Better brush up on your Catcher and the Rye, that's our next novel. I can't wait to see what arguments the two of you have about Holden." Leave it to Banner to make my biggest embarrassment a keynote in his class.

** A/N Whew that was intense right! Wow there is some serious chemistry between these two. Well theres more to come ;D anyway review. Next chapter will get even more interesting. **


	3. Chapter 3 Just Like Heaven

**A/N Enjoy!**

The period between my next class and lunch went by slower than molasses in the middle of winter in Antarctica. Once I finally got to lunch, I found one of my other close friends. Alice Brandon. This chick was crazy; she was like being around a three year old on a Monster and a five-hour energy drink. She had so much natural energy, and she literally radiated that energy to everyone she was around. She had brown hair, and slightly pale complexion. She presented herself perfectly everyday, I'd like to say even on her sick days, but she never got sick. I started talking to her my freshmen year, I had mastered my more 'girly' look, learned how to do my makeup, hair, and managed to maintain myself in cute outfits almost everyday. In other words, I started looking like a college girl, as opposed to like a college boy, because that's how I looked before. I'd been in a lot of the same classes as Alice since 6th grade, when I'd met Jacob. We didn't like her. She seemed really fake, and we collectively decided she couldn't be trusted. I don't even know what happened freshman year, but suddenly we were friends, and then by sophomore year, we were laughing comparing each other's old thoughts. From then, we just kept getting closer. The summer of our junior year I went to Hawaii with her on her family vacation.

"Bella, over here!" she shouted from a bench by the library.

"Why aren't we in our normal spot? You know, in between the Math and Science buildings where both of our next classes are?" I was honestly confused by this moving of spots. And plus, Alice never alters routine without definite cause.

"There's this guy, and I think he's from somewhere in Europe, and there's a group of people surrounding him, asking him stupid questions. It's super crowded," she looked sincerely annoyed.

I took a deep breath, and tried not sounding like I knew exactly who she was talking about, and that I didn't want to go over and see him again, "Oh, really? That's dumb," Wow, I might as well of said I'm in love with him.

"Liar, you know who he is and you totally like him," she said it without even thinking. She was able to read me too well.

"No! That is not true!" I tried to hopelessly defend myself, but then asked, "Is it really that obvious?"

"I can read you like an open book, Bella. Plus, any girl would like him. The confusing part is, why you do. You're not any girl, in fact, in all the time I've known you, you've been-" she stopped and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Been what!" I didn't mean to yell, but it just came out that way.

"First of all, calm down. Secondly, you just seem, uninterested isn't the right word, but I don't know," she was thinking, and I could tell she was trying to come up with something that wouldn't hurt my feelings, "Okay, I'm just going to say what comes to mind and you aren't going to like it."

"As long as you don't say hopelessly desperate, I'll be fine," I needed to hear this, I had just realized that we don't talk about guys very much. Which is surprising because she even had a boyfriend.

"Hard to please," she didn't even hesitate, but she looked me in the face when she said it. That's why I trusted Alice, no beating around the bush. She was blunt.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew. Think about it Bella, how many guys have you gone out with since freshman year?" Oh Lord, we were playing this game. Where she makes me think about things, until I realize she's right, I thought.

"Two. Mike, and Eric,"

"How long did you go out with them and why'd you break up?"

The two relationships I did manage to have, were pretty disastrous. I dated Mike Newton my junior year, he was a soccer player. He asked me to go to homecoming with him, and then we hung out again after that, and then we were a 'couple'. We went out for like three months, and then he became a jerk. All he wanted to do was have sex. That's the only thing he'd ever talk about, when we would, where we would, how amazing it would be because we were each others first. Finally, I'd broke it off with him because I couldn't handle hearing it anymore. I told him it's because I didn't feel the same way that he did for me, and I didn't want to hold him back anymore. He hooked up with a cheerleader a week later. My friends called it a coincidence. I just think he couldn't keep it in his pants any longer. I dated Eric Yorkie at the beginning of my senior year for a month. Then I broke up with him because I just didn't like him very much. I don't even remember why I dated him in the first place. And my high school dating life was pretty nonexistent since I spent my every waking moment getting into NYU.

"Come on, you know these stories Alice," I didn't feel like going over this right now.

"Okay fine, what's a similar theme to both relationships?"

"I wasn't happy,"

"Okay, and you're surprised I said you were hard to please?" She had that 'You know I'm right' look.

"Fine, I'm hard to please. I honestly don't know what this has to do with anything," I folded my arms across my chest, as I felt myself become defensive.

"Because, you're showing interest in this guy. You don't do that. It's always the guys that show interest in you, and you tend to ignore them, the only guy I've ever seen you express affection to or about was that guy in Hawaii that was taking a lit course at the college, and he knew poetry," she paused mid-sentence, like she had some major life-changing epiphany, "Where'd you meet this kid?"

"English," now she knew. She knew why this guy interested me.

"He pulled some crazy poetry scene today didn't he?" I was going to shake my head reassuring that she was incorrect, but her sly smile told me she knew she was right, all she wanted now was the story. I told her everything that happened, and how I was frozen in my spot for a couple seconds there, and couldn't convince myself to move.

"You're completely in love with him, Bella. Period. Point blank," she confidently stated when I finished my rant.

As the bell rang, we walked toward the math and science buildings, "You're crazy Alice, it was just one thing, and I'm sure this kid thinks he's all high and mighty, and better than us because he's from Europe, and besides he's arrogant and likes to correct me all the time I'm just not going to jump in and say I'm head over heels in love with a guy I had one confrontation-"

"Um, excuse me?" A familiar British accent asked from behind me, and I instantly turned around to try to apologize, but he kept talking realizing he had my attention, along with my guilty conscience, "So you think I'm arrogant, better than all of you, and annoying huh?"

"I never said annoying." I tried to counter argue, as I looked for more words.

"She's really into you!" Alice exclaimed, and walked off.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath as she left me with this guy.

"You know, I'm kind of flattered. You seemed more irritated this morning," he smirked at me, and there went my heart again, I was completely taken again. I was unaware that one person could cause that much damage to my basic actions.

"Ha, well she can't figure out how to keep her mouth shut,"

"So it's true?" He looked at me like he had won a game. He didn't have to say anything, and just won.

"I never said that! I just said-"

He looked like he was going to start laughing, "You said, and I quote, 'She can't figure out how to keep her mouth shut' and generally, that would imply that you told her, at some point, that you indeed were and/or are 'into me' just generally speaking of course," he was so amused, and could tell that I was extremely uncomfortable.

"No, what I mean is, that, it's not that I don't. I just have, it's like I can't make this," I was stuttering, and couldn't process a thought right. My entire brain had shut down on me, and I couldn't figure out what I was trying to say.

He gently touched my cheek, and looked me in the eyes, "Bella, calm down, if you think your petty insults would hurt my self-esteem then you're in for a huge surprise." he smiled, and dropped his hand, then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry. Wait what do you mean petty they were pretty straight forward and if I do say so myself true." I was starting to get all riled up again, but my heart was still pounding, purely from the rush of him touching me. It was like tingling throughout my entire body. The bell rang, and I looked at him and didn't know what to do.

"What's your next class, I'll walk you. I'd love to hear how much of a pompous ass I am." He smirked.

"Uh, American- Hey wait, no. I don't want to continue this I'd like very much for you to just leave me alone," I couldn't help but feel like that was super close.

"Kind of hard to do since we already have two classes together." He smirked again. God that was going to end up killing me. I tried walking away, and faster ahead of him, but I couldn't help but feel his presence behind me. I ignored it and walked on.

"Mr. Betton, American Government. Lecture hall 187." I heard him say behind me and then got this annoying gut feeling that he wasn't going to be leaving me alone.

He started part walking, part prancing, "Convenient don't you think?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and he ran into me, "Why are you following me?" I said.

"My dear saying I am following you, would imply that you were something worth following," he said in that arrogant tone.

"Ugh," I moaned, "You're an ass. So if you're not following me, then what are you doing here?"

Then I heard the worst news I could've received, "This is my next class." I wanted to yell 'YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME' but I feel like one embarrassing argument with Edward Cullen is good enough for one day. Not that I wanted to make a habit out of it.

Before we walked into the class, that we apparently shared, he leaned over did the most unexpected. He kissed me on my lips so softly, yet ever so suddenly that I didn't have time to protest. Afterwards, he whispered in my ear, almost inaudibly, "Bella, I think this will be fun," and then he walked into class and sat down. I wanted to scream, kick, yell, and damn this man to the gates of hell for making me feel like this. But then I thought about it for a little bit, and came to one conclusion. If this guy likes to play games, well then I'll play. But it just so happens I've never lost a game in my life.

**A/N Ok who saw that coming? Ya that was unexpected right. Anyway the more reads the more we write. Thanks, the new chapter should be up soon but come on 3 chapters in one day don't want to spoil you now do we? ;D See you soon.**


End file.
